


【dickjay】过度敏感

by april1789



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/april1789/pseuds/april1789
Summary: *人物过度敏感设定*对一万年过去了我终于想起来复健了
Relationships: DickJay - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	【dickjay】过度敏感

干。

如果有什么词汇能用来最恰当地表达红头罩此时的心情——  
那或许脑中涌现出的也只剩下这个字了。

【可怜的小robin，形形色色的医生进进出出，空中的鸟群飞去一批又一批，它的病却不见任何好转。好难受。真的好难受。这种过分的触觉感知，难道会就这样伴随余生吗？】

他从来没觉得过哥谭的冬天有这么该死的冷。

那个叫什么来着——火焰人？冰块人？随便什么。那家伙这次枪里的注射剂到底装了些什么鬼玩意儿？

Jason感觉自己全身上下的神经系统仿佛被放大了几倍的敏感度，仅仅是寒风透进布料的程度就能使他轻轻颤抖，让可怜人手中原本紧握的手枪险些因不稳而滑落。

得赶紧回安全屋。等这个诡异的状态结束掉…他可不想在这时段撞见某个老敌人，被踹一脚就倒在地上因为这该死的情况像只发情的奶猫般扭来扭去。

很好。  
只剩最后500m不到了。  
大男孩倚着墙壁稍作休歇，顺手将头罩取下——这玩意儿刚刚开始就闷得他不行，甚至涨红了男孩的脸颊。Jason心里暗自庆幸着所谓的特殊状况没有到来。  
可惜上帝只给了他那么一秒的时间高兴。  
-砖制的墙体透过外套不经意间摩擦到敏感的脊背，Jason愤愤地察觉到现在的自己就连靠一下墙壁都有着夸张的感受。

但更糟的明显还在后面。只要不是瞎眼人，一抬头都看得见墙正对面的屋檐上正蹲着一个有些许面熟的人影。如果能给糟糕程度打个分，刚刚的算10分，那这个可以打99分。

操，他看清楚他的脸了。夜翼。那现在是100分了。

【“你没事吧?”  
小robin微微发抖的羽翼被暖洋洋的绒毛包住了。暖和和的，就像小时候一样。长兄每次出门捕猎一出就是一整个下午，这样的他能因为自己突然的病每天留下来，陪到自己安心为止…虽然不是很想承认，但不得不说，他有那么一点点庆幸自己生病了。嗯，只是一点点。】

“小翅膀？我以为你…”Dick被骤然飞来的蝙蝠标打断了语句。

Jason不得不夸赞马戏团男孩与生俱来的灵敏程度，即使是毫无防备，也能轻易的躲开高速飞向的蝙蝠标。可惜他现在可没有那个夸人的心情。他糟透了。蝙蝠标凉飕飕的触觉从他的指尖攀上，再慢慢填满他的大脑。该死，刚刚就应该直接开枪。击中个他的大腿什么的，腹部也好，只要能摆脱当下尴尬的情况，什么都好。

大男孩头罩下的面容像是染上了一层夕阳。瞧他的眼神。看看他的脸蛋。对，再仔细一点，再靠近一点。  
被叉子轻轻戳开小口的流黄蛋，亦或是正夏烈阳下半融的棉花糖？Dick甚至找不到什么恰当的词来形容，天，他从来没见到过这样慌张而又带着一丝…可爱的Jason。等到恢复神智把自己从那眼神中拔出来的时候，Dick发现他已经神不知鬼不觉地下来站在他的小翅膀面前了。

猜猜红头罩现在脑子里想的是什么。  
。  
夜翼，前任罗宾，他的“哥哥”，正在直勾勾地盯着自己。

什么打大腿，打腹部。干。他摸不透Dick视线里的意思，但这足以让处于特殊情况的Jason心里发毛。换做平时的Jason，这绝对不是什么难以应付的事情，但现在——现在就应该一枪毙了眼前直勾勾盯住他的野兽，这就叫做正当防卫，正 当 防 卫。

该死，快点，快把枪掏出来，别再因为那点破寒风发抖了。  
好，摸到了。现在去死吧，安息吧前任罗宾，你这个在最糟糕时段出现的狗屁野——

脱口而出的脏字被突如其来的脚步声所打断，又或者说，是被堵上的唇和脚步声一起打断的来得更恰当。

【“没事的！完全不用为了我操心！”生病的小鸟伸展出双翅，在空中大力地挥舞了一番，让自己的哥哥安心。但生为兄长的总能发现弟弟隐藏在羽翼下的伤口，总是如此。“不舒服了，有事情了一定要讲出来才可以。哥哥会好好保护你的，我保证。”】

这是Jason第一次有这样的感觉。醒醒，清醒一点。这只是唇瓣相贴而已，对，接吻，这种桥段放在电影里最高也只会是PG。那异样的融合感从何而来？他甚至能够在脑内还原出对方每一次接触的深度，时长… 天。嘿，Jason，你到底在想些什么？早前注射进去让身体生产异变的真的不是什么降智剂吗？他应该关注的不该是刚刚的脚步声吗？

哈，满脑子都是同性，还是那个“同性”——前任罗宾的吻的触觉。认真的？你现在真是比街边的妓女还要赢荡。

又一对不知羞耻的小情侣在小巷接吻。几个追兵赶到的时候，也只是厌恶地瞪了一眼便离开了。感谢小巷昏暗的灯光，那几个小卒做梦也不会想到正在这里放肆相吻的“小情侣”就是曾经端掉他们大半个帮派的那位红头罩与夜翼。

脚步声逐渐远去，可尝到甜头的Dick可一点都不想草草结束这难得的缠绵。或许他的本意只是想避开这些追兵，但当他近距离对上Jason翡翠般的双瞳，当他发觉他的绿宝石闪耀着不同以往的光芒时，大男孩就知道自己今晚避免不了犯下错误。

他感受得到Jason开始努力地反抗，就在他试图用舌尖撬开对方紧闭的唇从而直直侵入内部的时候。可惜在这诡异病状的支配下，他的小翅膀只硬撑住了几秒便乖乖…哦，不太对。或许应该是被迫，缴械投降。Dick意识到他今晚的异状了，是从什么时候开始的？他的一切反应都太过夸张，活像一只因受惊而颤抖的小鸟。或许还有那么一丝理智在拼命拉住他适可而止，不过拜托？那可是该死的Jason.Todd。而今晚他的回应实在该死的诱人。

该死，夜翼正在粗暴地尝试扒开自己的衬衣。他终于疯…..   
Jason混乱的思考被乳尖摩擦的刺激所打断，干。他敏感到无法阻止这一切的发生与逐步深入，只能眼睁睁地看着Dick一步步走进他的红线，再将一旁竖立的警示牌砸个稀烂。

【长兄决定今晚留下来陪伴他那口是心非的弟弟过夜，他太了解他的小Robin了，他知道应该怎样最好地对待他。年幼的小Robin能清晰地感觉到兄长身上的每一份温度，拥抱对于他来讲实在是意味着太多了。】

马戏团男孩的灵巧真是方方面面，在舌吻的时刻，这份独有的灵巧更是被体现地淋漓尽致。  
而对于红头罩来讲，今夜的刺激才刚刚开始。

身上的衣物越来越淡薄，他甚至骂不出口一句脏话，他的嘴整个被堵上，脑海里则被舌尖缠绕融合的触觉所填满。在Jason漂亮的腹肌整个暴露在空气中时，Dick才放过了他差点因为突如其来的吻几近忘了呼吸而涨红了脸的大男孩，双唇之间拉出漂亮的银丝。

看看他那可爱的继任者嫩红的乳尖，它们正在寒风中直直地挺立，仿佛正在等待着侵略者的一举一动。

Dick稍稍俯下身去采摘对方恒温棚中的草莓，先是安抚般的舔食，用舌尖绕圈让它染上自己的味道，再将其整个咬住——夜翼不得不承认这是他目前最爱的口感，没有之一。

就像整个暴露在烈阳下的冰激凌，Jason感到全身上下都在不耻的侵犯中逐渐融化，他知道现在自己的内裤一定被淫水浸透了。

被放大的触觉就像毒药强行灌入了咽喉，渗透进他的每一个细胞。被入侵的可怜男孩甚至感觉自己靠这样的简单的玩弄就能到达高潮，甚至从乳尖迸发直直喷出甜奶，溅满对方正陷入情欲的脸颊。  
这样的独特感官或许真的很爽，但同时也是一种折磨。比如，红头罩现在正努力摸索着伸向自己后穴的手。说真的，他痒得就像ABO文里发情的Omega一样—即使Jason只是不经意间在小网站的弹窗上看到了这些形容，又恰到好处地在这个时间点回忆起来。但不得不说这样的联想实在是太糟糕了。

难以启齿的部位一直在被冷落，而他该死的大蓝鸟还迟迟没有真正动手。难道他在等自己求他吗？他以为——红头罩混乱又夹杂着气愤的思维再一次被刺激打断，咬到出血的唇齿间还是泄露出了呻吟。这可真是惹恼Jason理智的最后一根稻草。

这一幕真是太可爱了。  
他的小翅膀正发出甜美的叫声。  
再者，怎样去忽略那已经挣扎着断断续续扒下一大半裤子，正在试图自我安慰的可爱动作？  
而这一切全是因他所起。

夜翼在脑中快速地阅览过了他曾经有意无意见过的黄色网站上所有可能出现的姿势与入侵开扩行为，真遗憾他只能挑选其中之一。

【睡前故事部分是小红鸟目前最爱的项目，但大部分的故事他都听过了。真可惜。“不用讲故事也可以，我很快就睡着了。”——但这次，他的哥哥为他准备了一个原创的小故事。“很久很久以前，有一位勇士…”】

但为什么一定要从其中挑选呢？嘿，他现在有一个好主题了。个人原创，或许该在上面贴个标签？

在逐渐迷离的视线与意识中，Jason发誓他刚刚看到Dick的嘴角露出了一个诡异的笑容。这可不是什么好预兆..算了，无论什么，直接上穿，贯穿自己也无所谓了，他确信自己的穴道已经在上体刺激的折磨中产出了足够的色液润滑，这酥脆的痒感直叫他发疯。

【“强壮的大怪物将勇者狠狠地打飞到了墙上，但勇士可不会那么轻易地被打倒。他拿出了自己的秘密武器—一双棍。”“双棍也可以是秘密武器吗？”小Robin抬抬头看着他正在讲睡前故事的哥哥，发出了疑惑。“耐心听下去就知道了。那可不是什么普通的双棍，它的用处可不止于此。”】

他几乎要尖叫出来了。在手即将触碰并打开入口的一瞬间，夜翼粗暴地将红头罩那不安分的手死死按住，整个别了过去。  
取而代之的是寒冷而粗大的铁棍——仅仅是进入了花蕾一厘米左右，就足够让他的小翅膀再也抑制不住放声淫叫，双腿在挣扎中胡乱踢中了对方的小腹。

夜翼单手捂住了Jason的嘴，虽然他承认这实在是太美妙动听了，但在小巷里引来罪犯，或许再发展变成NP？他会疯的。这个大男孩只能是他自己的。  
随着另一只手按下按钮，铁棍在一瞬间伸展开，压过前列腺，几乎顶到了不可能的深度。

不行了，不行了，他真的要不行了。粗大的入侵爆炸般地袭来，快感从四面八方，透过大男孩的每一寸神经，达到了每一个角落。他欲仙欲死。所有的软肉都在叫嚣着想要得到宠爱，穴道随之狠狠贴紧巨物，感受着凉爽的仙境——可惜这仙境只持续了几秒便被一阵刺透全身的电流酥得支离破碎，这一下让刚刚还昏天黑地的红头罩彻底清醒。  
！！！天杀的夜翼在给棍子通电？？？天？？

即使这是最低的电流，在当前的特殊体质下，也能换予对方最大的可能效果。

Dick满意地看着全身沾满他气息的Jason此时的每一个表情，每一个细小的动作。是，今晚是，以后一定也会是，这是只属于他的，只属于夜翼，只属于迪克格雷森的杰森陶德。

【在勇士的奋力回击和秘密武器的双重打击下，大怪物节节退败下来。是勇士成为王子迎娶公主的时间了。】

电棍以最大的速度频率在他爱人的体内一次又一次狠狠地进出，摩擦着穴壁的每一部分。Dick不得不承认差不多到时候了，是时候去迎接，去拥抱，去进入他可怜又可爱的小翅.....不，是他的小公主了。

“请问我现在可以迎娶您吗，我亲爱的公主殿下。”

红头罩先生想讲，在这个体质和侵略的双重夹击下，没人保留得住一丝所谓的羞耻心和理智。请相信他，尽管他现在的力气只够憋出那答应的一个字。

“…好。”

【“所以所以，故事的最后怎么样了，婚礼是什么样子的！公主后来生活得幸福吗？”小红鸟一个接一个的问题连在一起一下子让大蓝鸟有些难以应付。“故事就到这里结束了，最后的最后他们幸福快乐地生活在了一起。那么，现在是我的小公主睡觉的时间了。”“？！我才不是什么小公主！！”他的小Robin涨红了脸。“好了好了，睡觉的时间到了，我的小王子。”】

他的小腹被对方顶出了一个可爱的弧度。  
Dick专属的小公主在一波波刺激中一次次爆发，达到一次次高潮。在怀抱中，他的公主殿下终于在过度快感中晕了过去。

Dick缓缓退出，将不省人事的大男孩抱起—以公主抱的形式。就像那些传统的童话故事一样。感谢安全屋就在不远的地方，在额头落下一吻后，王子将公主轻放在了柔软的布料中央。

“晚安，我的公主殿下。”

**Author's Note:**

> *事后，Dick觉得自己的双手有些酸痛。（并不是）


End file.
